


Number

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, Mentions of Finn's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go to their daughter's football game. Warning: Mentions of Finn's death. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 14:Number)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thank you in advance.

Kurt tried to be happy, he really, honestly did, but he was barely choking back tears. Blaine didn't notice at first, too preoccupied with cheering their daughter on, but once a sob cut through his throat, sounding too harsh in the festive atmosphere, Blaine looked over to him and his face fell immediately.

He immediately wrapped Kurt up in his arms, making him feel marginally better. The game was all but forgotten when Blaine asked

"What's wrong?" in his ear, clearly worried.

"It's just," he hiccuped, "it's nothing really, but..."

"Hey, just-just take a breath, relax a little, and tell me what's the matter, okay?"

He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder. Kurt took a shaky breath, and spoke

"Blaine, our daughter-the number on her shirt. It's 5."Kurt said, seemingly barely able to hold back the tears.

Blaine's brows furrowed.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

Kurt took yet another steadying breath.

"That was... that was Finn's number."

Realization came to Blaine, and he instinctively tightened his arms around his husband, trying to give him whatever comfort he could.

"Oh, Kurt..." was the only thing he could say, and he tenderly nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck.

"No, it's okay, I just. It all came back to me, and I just." Kurt sighed, apparently not being able to articulate his inner thoughts.

"It's alright Kurt. It's perfectly fine to be upset. Don't beat yourself up about it." Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"Do you want to go home? I could just say you weren't feeling well." he suggested.

"No, no. Really, Blaine, I'm fine." and he meant it. "It just urprised me is all. Now. You go back to cheering, and I'll go back to pretending to know what's happening." Kurt said, the corners of his mouth tugging up a bit.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay." he said and turned his head back towards the field.

The stayed cuddled up like that until the game was over and they had to leave and go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135186680260/number for anyone interested.


End file.
